Sonic, Crystal and the Secret Rings
This is a fanfiction version of the Sonic and the Secret Rings story. Style Some, if not most, of the dialouge is from the game itself. Also, Crystal is added to the story, but she doesn't use her ice powers at all. If you don't like fanficed versions of games, then GO AWAY! There will also be no chapters. Fanfic Sonic and Crystal are asleep in the lounge room ???: Hmph! Hey, wake up! Crystal: Huh? Sonic: Yaaaaawwn! Boy, is it that late already? What time is it? Sonic notices something. Sonic: Huh?! Crystal: What's that? Sonic: Beats me. Something rises from the strange object. ???: You are the blue hedgehog! Crystal: Like wha? Sonic: Ahh... What the...! ???: Do not be alarmed! I am Shahra. The Genie of the Ring. You know, like... Aladdin and the Magic Lamp...? Crystal: G-Genie? I know that story! Sonic: Don't think I've read that. Shahra: What?! You've got to be kidding me! Crystal: He's right. Shahra: It's the best story of all the Arabian Nights! Or at least the 2nd best... Crystal: What do you mean second best? Shahra: But that's beside the point! Please, look at this! Sonic: Hey, the page is blank! Crystal: The words are gone! Shahra: Our world... the world of the Arabian Nights is vanishing. Sonic: Vanishing? But how? Shahra: This is the work of an incredibly evil spirit... the Erazor Djinn. Crystal: Evil spirit? Woah that's nasty! Sonic: Erazor... Djinn? Shahra: Yes. He used his evil magic to become even more powerful. He could not bear to simply remain in the book any longer. And so he has begun to set the inscriptions free, absorbing the power of the book itself! Crystal: Yikes that's nasty! Sonic: The power of the book? Shahra: If our world ceases to exist, then not only will those stories be silenced forever, but the Erazor Djinn will then be unleashed into your world. Crystal: Sounds dangerous! Sonic: I agree. That definetly sounds like trouble. But, what do you want us to do? Crystal: Yeah. I'm goin' with him! Shahra: I want you two to stop him... You must stop the Erazor Djinn! Only you, the blue hedgehog, can do it! Sonic: Hmm, so this guy needs someone to put him in his place, does he? I suppose I can help out with that! It might even be fun! But... this is all just something out of a storybook, right? How am I supposed to do anything about that? Crystal: I agree. I wonder how. But I wanna go with him, just so he doesn't get into any trouble. Is that okay with you, Shahra? Shahra: Okay, but I warn you, it will be dangerous. Anyway, what you said is easy. You are my master, having called forth the Genie of the Ring, as such, I am able to grant your wishes! Simple wishes, at any rate. Bringing you two into the world of the Arabian Nights is within my power. Sonic: What?! Inside that book?! Crystal: You've gotta be kidding me! Shahra: (disappears, leaving a ring) Now please, place the ring on your finger! Sonic: Like this?(it sticks to him) Ouch! Hey, take it easy! Crystal: Woah, wha? Shahra: My apologies, o Master, but now, the contract has been sealed. Sonic and Crystal: Contract? Shahra: Yes, as master of the ring, I am now bound to protect you. Now, rub the ring! Crystal: I'll hold on. Sonic: Like... like this? A puff of smoke appears. Shahra: O Master of the ring, what is thy wish? Sonic: Achoo! Achoo! How about a handkerchief for starters! Make that a few! Lots of handkerchiefs fall down. Sonic: Thanks! You're a lifesaver! You see, I caught this cold yesterday and... Shahra: Please, be serious!! Crystal: Right! Sonic: Okay okay! Thanks for the hankies though! Shahra: Oh please, someone tell me that this isn't really happening! Crystal: Well it is!(whispers to Sonic) Be serious! Sonic: Okay okay! Lighten up! Alright, let's go! Take me and Crystal to this world of the Arabian Nights! Shahra: As you wish, Master! Sonic: Quit it, will you? My name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Crystal: Just in case you want to know, I'm Crystal, Crystal the Raccoon! Shahra: Very well then, Sonic,(thoughts) the Legendary Hedgehog... Crystal: I'm coming too! Shahra: Here we go! Into the world of the Arabian Nights! Sonic: OK! Crystal: Alright! She conjurs up a magic carpet, and the heroes hop on. Sonic: Now THIS is first-class! Here we go! They get sucked into the book. Not long after... Sonic: Okay, so who's this guy who's trying to make the world disappear again? Shahra: You mean the Erazor Djinn? Sonic: Yeah, that's right! Can you take me to him? Crystal:(thoughts) This early in his adventure? He's sure proud isn't he? Shahra: There is no need! Sonic: Whaddya mean? Crystal: Oh no! Look! Shahra: He's here! He comes. He tries to slice Sonic. Sonic: What's that all about? Talk about close shaves! Maybe you know where I could get my quills sharpened too? Crystal: Sonic! Shahra: Sonic, Crystal, that's him! He's the evil spirit who is striking the words of our world from the pages! Erazor: You... you must be those blue rats that got added to the story... Sonic: Don't you know anything? I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog! Crystal: I ain't no rat either! I'm a raccoon! Erazor: (laughs) I am Erazor Djinn! I am the one who shall carve up this world as I see fit! Sonic: Yeah, well, if you're going to do that... can you at least wait until I'm done reading it first? Crystal and Shahra: Sonic... Erazor: One hundred of the One Thousand and One Nights have already been wiped clean! And soon, the rest shall join them, night by night! And then, with the Seven World Rings- Sonic: Seven World Rings? Erazor: You have gathered the Seven World Rings for me, have you not, Shahra, my dear? Shahra: Are you still going on about that? I told you, those things don't even exist! And even if they did, I'd never give them to you! Erazor: Oh? Wouldn't you, though? I suppose a suitable punishment is in order, then... Sonic: Look out!! Crystal: Sonic, no! Sonic takes the flame. Shahra: Sonic! Crystal: Sonic! What happened?! Erazor: Aha... hahaha. So this is how Judgement is dealt, is it? Hmmm, this should be interesting. You listening? Bring me the Seven World Rings before the arrow of flame extinguishes. If you do not... Sonic: ?! Erazor: ...your life is forfeit. Next, I shall collect the life of King Shahryar!(disappears) Crystal: What? No! Sonic! Sonic: I'll be fine. Crystal:(thoughts) His life force depends on that flame! We'd better hurry! Shahra: The king is the creator of the Arabian Nights and the main character of the story! Sonic: With my speed, we'll just have to make sure we get to him first! They arrive at the palace. Sonic: Where is he? Crystal: Are we too late? A jar falls over, revealing the king(who looks like Eggman) Crystal: What the? Sonic: What's Dr. Eggman doing here? Aha, I knew it! This is all another part of your schemes! Crystal: Could he have been sucked into the book too? Shahryar: What is the meaning of all this? I am Sharhryar, the king of this land! Crystal:(thoughts) He sounds like Eggman too... but this is another world, maybe this is Eggman's counterpart! Sonic: Eggman, what are you up to this time? Crystal: He only looks and sound like Eggman, Sonic! Don't forget this is another world! Shahra: Sonic, wait! You're making a mistake! This is him! This is King Shahryar! Sonic: Really?! Crystal: Sonic, don't forget, this is another world, this might be Eggmans counterpart! Shahryar: Such insolence! Guards! Seize this blue spiky thing at once! Crystal: Oh dear... Shahra: Where are your men, O Highness? Shahryar: Oh, that's right, let me explain, When the evil spirits appeared out of nowhere, everyone turned and ran. And I was stuck having to hide in that jar. He gets picked up. Shahryar: Noooo! Help meeee! Erazor: Hmph! Sonic: Well well, guess it's time for a little action! After the fight... Ali Baba(aka, Tails) is getting cornered by a monster. Sonic notices and beats the thing up. Ali Baba: Oh thank you! I thought I was done for! Sonic: Tails?! What are you doing here? Crystal: He's not Tails. He may look and sound it, but this is a different world, remember? Ali Baba: ...Tails? My... my name is Ali Baba! Sonic: Come on, Tails! I know it's you! Shahra: I'm very sorry. He seems to have mistaken you for someone else. Ali Baba: Oh it's okay! I'm still very grateful that you saved me! I might not be very strong, but I've still got some tricks up my sleeve! If you ever need my help in return, it would be the least I could do to repay you! Shahra: Thank you. If something comes up, we'll be sure to call you! They run off. After a while... Shahra: Sonic, look! Crystal: That thing's creepy! Sonic: Woah! I take it that's not something you see every day, huh? Shahra: That must be a monster summoned forth by the Erazor Djinn! Sonic: Shahra! Can't you do something about it with your magic? Shahra: I'm sorry, Sonic, my magic is no match for that of the Erazor Djinn. Sonic: Okay then, guess I'll have to deal with him the old fashioned way! And hey, don't look so glum, Shahra, I'll have you smiling by the end of this! And that's not ordering you as your master, that's a promise from me to you. Shahra: Yes, all right! They pinky-promise. Sonic: All right! Let's do it! Shahra: A promise... After the fight, they see a ring. Shahra: There it is, Sonic and Crystal! Sonic: So that's... Shahra: This must be one of the Seven World Rings that Erzor Djinn spoke of! Huh? I can't pick it up! Crystal: Nuts. Sonic... Sonic: (he picks it up) Ow! Shahra: "When darkness descends upon the Arabian Nights, the legendary blue hedgehog from another world will come, with his friend" Sonic: Me? Legendary? You've gotta be kidding! You're gonna make me blush! Crystal: Well I do that very well. Shahra: "When the seven rings that control the world are gathered, the portal between the worlds shall open" Crystal: Which means the portal from this world to ours, am I right? Shahra: Probably, Crystal. "But the collector of the rings shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control." That is what is written in the new chapter of the Arabian Nights. Sonic: Say what?! I'm supposed to be a sacrifice? Shahra: Like I said to Crystal, I might not be sure about that. But I do believe these World Rings hold the key to some kind of mystery. And I think we need to collect them to get to the bottom of this mystery. Sonic: Well, considering I still have this arrow in me to worry about, I guess I'm in a pinch either way, right? Shahra: I'm sorry. It's my fault that all of this is happening to- Crystal: Don't blame yourself, Shahra. Blame Erazor. Sonic: She's right. (laughs) Don't worry about it! Besides, don't you know how fast I am? Time may fly, but I'm even faster! They run off. To the king. Shahryar: You, spiky thing! Do something! Save me! ...And he falls as Sonic does nothing. Shahryar: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shahra: Ah?! Huh!! She see's he's safe. Shahra: Whew! Later... Shahryar: How dare you! I am the King! Must you be so rude? Crystal: Yeah! (hits him) Sonic: Ow! Crystal: Next time, you should listen about alter-dimensional places, hedgehog! Sonic: Sorry. Shahra: Your Highness! Where did that spirit go? Shahryar: Just as I feared, he's gone ahead to that castle, and it seems more minions are being assembled! Sonic and Crystal: Castle? Shahra: There's a giant fortress just ahead. It's a relic from an ancient kingdom... They head towards it. They notice Erazor. Sonic: It's him! What's he doing here?! Shahra: He's calling more spirits! Crystal: Spirits?! Erazor: Ifalas zaras I e zaraq! Ifalas zaras I e zaraq! Come forth from the firey deaths Jahannam, ve condemned by Iblis!(not meant to be Iblis from S06) Iz Afrit! The thing rises. Sonic: That's...! Shahra: It's a djinn that controls fire! It's called an Ifrit! Erazor: I have already carved up half of the pages that make up this world. Shahra: Then why do you need to call a creature like that?! Erazor: (laughs) I've decided to let the Ifrit burn whatever pages remain in the book! You, blue RAT! Have you gathered the seven rings yet? Sonic: And enough of that RAT stuff, seriously, I'm a hedgehog! HEDGE-HOG! Erazor: All you filthy vermin are worthless just the same! At any rate, you'd better hurry it up! Sonic: Dang! Erazor: With only half the flame left, only half of your life force remains! Sonic: Wait!! Crystal: (Thoughts) Oh Sonic... If you go, I, don't know what I'd do... The thing roars. Sonic: Hey you, get out of our way! (he tries to hit it, but nothing works) What the...? That didn't work?! Shahra: It's no use, Sonic! Your life is tied to the flame, you cannot fight fire with fire! Crystal: What?! Sonic's attacks are all fire now?! We'd better cure him fast! Sonic: Oh yeah? Just watch me! Oh, this does not look good! Shahra, lend me your power! Time Break!! (time stops) Sorry, but we've got to run! Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get the chance to play again real soon! They run and find Ali Baba. Sonic: ...then we escaped back here! Ali Baba: Hmm, well let's see... My friend Sinbad might be able to share some of his worldly knowledge with you. Sonic: So, where is he? Ali Baba: Well, according to rumor, he was fighting some pirates when he was taken away by the Rukh. Crystal: The Rukh... Ali Baba: It's a giant bird. Well, not exactly a bird, it's more like a living fossil! Sonic: Huh. Well, okay, so where is this, er... bird thing? Ali Baba: I think the Rukh flocks someplace out to the skies in the west. Sonic: The skies, huh? OK! Hey, Shahra! Shahra: O Master, what is thy wish? Sonic: We need that magic carpet! We've got ourselves a Rukh to track down! The trio fly off. they find Sinbad(Knuckles). Sonic: Hey, Knuckles, how'd you get here? Crystal: This thing again, oh boy... Sinbad: I am Sinbad of the Seven Seas! Adventurer of adventures! Who the heck are you? Shahra: Oh Sinbad, it truly is you, the great adventurer! Would you be willing to give us some of your worldly wisdom? Sinbad: Hey, er, Miss... uh... Shahra, uh, listen. I hate to break it to you, but I'm kind of stuck here. YOU'RE the ones who should be helping me. Shahra: I feel a strong magical force here. It must be the work of the Erazor Djinn. Which means if we break the spell, we can undo this lock! Sinbad: Now you're talking. That's the ticket, Shahra! Sonic: Come on, Shahra, let's just leave him there. Crystal: Sonic!(hits him again) He's in trouble! Come on! Don't you listen to me?! Sonic: Alright alright I'll stop! Crystal: Good. Sinbad: Yeah, but hey, listen up, hedgehog! Life's a game of give and take, see? You help me get out of here, and in return, I'll help you out later. Not a bad deal huh? Crystal: Now who's gonna side with you, hm? Sonic: Okay. But Wisdom... Knuckles? Crystal hits him again(these are playful slaps mind you) Shahra: Hm? Sonic: Ah never mind, come on, let's find that key! They run off and find it. After freeing him... Sinbad: Phew! Okay, so about the fire genie, then... Why not just splashing some water on him? Sonic: Wow! The wisdom of Sinbad of the Seven Seas! The adventurer of adventures! Sinbad: Hey!(they start fighting) I don't see you coming up with any better ideas! Ali Baba:(who just arrived) Stop it! Crystal: I'll say! Ali Baba: The problem is, how are we going to get ENOUGH water to put out a fire genie, right? Sinbad: I was getting to that! Sonic: Oh! Sinbad: You see, the pirates who locked me up here stole the Water Blue Ring I use to control storms. Ali Baba: A water blue... Shahra: Ring. Crystal: First a fire genie, and now pirates huh? Sonic: The Arabian Nights really are worlds of endless adventures, aren't they? They run off and find another Ring. Sonic: Man, there's just no end to these evil spirits, is there? Crystal: Except that Djinn guy.(thoughts) Who put a time limit on Sonic's life. He'll pay! Shahra: That's... Sonic: It must be another one of the Seven World Rings! It unleashes power on Sonic. Shahra: Are you okay? Sonic: Yeah, I'm fine. Okay... Alright. Just touching it makes me feel like I've got a whirlpool of emotions spiralling around inside of me! I can't even begin to imagine what having all seven rings would do to someone! It might even open the gates of hell! Shahra: Sonic, here. Sonic: Huh? Shahra: I want you to hold onto this. Sonic: Uh, okay, what is it? Crystal: Yeah. Shahra: If nothing else is able to stop him, then this will be our final resort. Sonic: Shahra? Shahra: I cannot use it by myself. They run off. Sonic: There they are! Shahra: They must have the ring that lets them control the power of storms! Crystal: Shoot first and ask questions later, huh? That's pirates for ya. Shahra: Come on, let's just hurry! Sonic: All right, fine! Let's do it! They ran toward the ship. The captain gets ready. Sonic: Aha, someone's looking for a duel! Crystal and Shahra: Sonic... Sonic: This should be interesting! Come on, let's have some fun! After the fight... they find another ring. This time, it's the Water Blue Ring. Shahra: That's another of the Seven Rings, the Water Blue Ring... I can't even touch the ring! Sonic: Looks like I'm the only one who can touch them! I betcha it's because me and Crystal aren't from this world! Does that mean these rings aren't from this world either? Shahra: Sonic... Sonic: This has to be the ring Sinbad told us about before. Now, lets go back and defeat that, um... whatchamacallit. Shahra: The Ifrit, the great spirit of fire. Ali Baba: There's smoke coming from the castle! It looks like the Ifrit's power to burn the world away is getting stronger. Sonic: Okay, I'm ready! I hope you're ready for this, genie! They go back to where they found that fire thing. Sonic: Sorry to keep you waiting! It roars. Sonic: I didn't mean to leave you hanging earlier. You're not still mad at me, are you? Crystal:(thoughts) Sonic, stop joking around! Sonic: You really need to learn how to be more patient, you know! Crystal:(rolls eyes, thoughts) Says you! Sonic: Now, Ring of Water! Bring forth a mighty storm! It does so and the thing grows weaker. Crystal: Sonic, look! Shahra: The Ifrit is getting weaker! Sonic: Okay, now to finish him off! After Ifrit dies... something rises from it. Thump... thump... thump... Shahra: What the? Crystal: Woah, wha? Sonic: What is this thing? Is something... about to hatch?! Shahra: I can hear... I can hear something like a heartbeat. Sonic: Uh, Shahra, I think that might be some sort of time bomb! Shahra: It's beating faster! Sonic: Oh no, this can't be good! We've gotta get out of here! this thing has to explode out in the open! Crystal and Shahra: You're right! They try to run outside. Sonic: Come on, we're almost there! (it explodes to reveal a ring) Huh? Hey, look at this! Shahra: Is that what I think it is? Sonic: Yep. Another one of the Seven World Rings! Shahra: I wonder if it was inside the Ifrit this whole time! Crystal: Who knows. Sonic:(picks it up) I feel... rage! All that rage must've been sealed inside of him! Crystal and Shahra: Rage? Sonic: These rings must somehow seal in various emotions too! The power of rage! Crystal: Are you okay, Sonic? Sonic: Yeah, I'm fine. So then, what's next? Shahra: Let's go meet with King Solomon! King Solomon is the one who sealed the evil spirits away long ago. These strange occurences must connect back to him somehow. Sonic: OK, then! Off to our next adventure! They head off. Sonic: It looks like we might be a little late. Solomon: I should say so! Sonic: Woah! Crystal: I thought he was dead! No offense! Shahra: King... King Solomon? Solomon: Indeed. I am the great and powerful King Solomon! Sonic: If you say so... Solomon: Don't think I'm happy looking this way either! The Erazor Djinn did this to me! Crystal: Whew! Hope you didn't take my offense too seriously! Solomon: None taken. Anyway, he ressurected the 40 Theives as evil spirits and sent them to attack me here! Shahra: And that's how you ended up, like that? Solomon: Precisely, my dear! And that being the case, could I ask you a favour? Might I beseech you to track down the rest of my body? I'd also be grateful if you could do something about the 40 Thieves as well. Sonic: Hah! No problem! They run off, and find another ring. Sonic: Hey, look at this! Shahra: It's a white ring, one of the seven, I'm sure. Sonic: Uh! Definetely one of the world rings! It feels... it feels like light! To think this little thing, could cause so much trouble! Crystal: Yeah... Shahra: You mean, the ring? Sonic: Such great power can give people happiness or misfortune. Shahra: There are many such stories told of in the Arabian Nights. Sonic: For instance, this ring seems to be filled with "desire." That could mean aspiration, or maybe, it could be greed and ambition. Shahra: Oh... Sonic: Just what does Erazor want by collecting all of these rings? Crystal: Beats me. They run off. Solomon: ... and many such spirits were driven to madness. It is my fault that they became the minions of the Erazor Djinn. However, by carving up the words that make up our world, new spirits have also appeared. His power is nearly godlike. Crystal: Yikes that's dangerous! Sonic: Godlike, huh? Well, thats a problem then. Solomon: Even so, supernatural beings like the Erazor Djinn always have weak points that are told of in stories. Sonic and Crystal: Huh? Solomon: In truth, he is a Genie of the Lamp. Somehow, though, he has escaped. If we had the lamp he belongs to, it could be possible to seal him away again... forever. Sonic: Lamp, huh? Solomon: Hmm, there is one problem though. Returning the lost stories to their original state requires more power than we have. It would take a miracle. Sonic: Leave it to me. That's why I'm here, after all! Solomon: I see... so you are the legendary blue hedgehog... Crystal: I never knew he was legendary before this whole adventure! Solomon: A great curse has been placed upon you. I can see in your eyes the grim fate that awaits you. Sonic: Hey, quit staring, you're giving me the creeps! Solomon: Hm. I am a bit hesitant to put this upon you, but... I will tell you this. You can find the Erazor Djinn in his palace, up in the sky. Show me that your part of this legend can come true. Sonic: Thanks... Now it's time I made a legend for myself, then! Solomon: Hold the White World Ring up to the palace gates, and they will open. Sonic(running off): OK! Thanks for your help! Solomon: I sense death appproaching... With the heroes... they manage to enter the palace, but Sonic falls. Sonic: Hehe! Looks like my time limit is about up! Crystal and Shahra: Sonic?! Sonic: Sorry, I don't mean to worry you. I'll be okay... Shahra: I'm so, so sorry. It's my fault that this happened to you... Crystal: Shahra, don't blame yourself, blame Erazor. Sonic: I agree with her. Really, you don't have to worry about it. Just, remember my promise... the promise between me and you. Shahra: I haven't forgotten that promise! Sonic: I knew I could count on you, Shahra! It's gonna take more than some tiny flame to bring judgement down on me! Crystal: Sonic... Sonic: Come on, let's go! Shahra: Okay! Crystal: Alright! They find another world ring. Sonic: That's it! Shahra: One of the Seven World Rings! This one is purple. Sonic: Ohhh! This one... this one is sealed with sadness. Shahra: Just what are these rings all about, anyway? Crystal: Beats me. Sonic: Hey, there's been something I've been thinking about Shahra! Shahra: What is it? Sonic: How do you, and the Erazor Djinn, know each other?! Shahra: Huh? W-Well... Sonic: Hey, if you'd rather not talk about it, thats okay. Shahra: Sonic... Sonic: Is he really a Genie of the Lamp like that king of bones said? Shahra: Yes... Well, you see... he's the genie of the magic lamp from the story of Aladdin. Sonic and Crystal: Huh?! Shahra: Long ago, he was punished for his misdeeds and sealed away in the lamp. He would not be forgiven until he had granted the wishes of a thousand people. But when his sentence had been served, he had a renewed hatred of people. That was his fate... sad as it was. His cursed destiny came from the story he had been written into. Sonic: ...Shahra... Shahra: To the Erazor Djinn, I am just a mere Genie of the Ring. Sonic: Huh... Shahra: I want to stop him though. I want to turn the stories of the Arabian Nights back to the way they were, that is... my wish. They head to Erazor. Erazor: Ah... It's the blue rat again. Sonic: Hey, looks like I'm running a bit low here, think you could top me off? Erazor: Have you brought the Seven World Rings? Sonic: Well, you see... you should really just look for them yourself. Erazor: Very well. I'll carve you to pieces until I find every last one! Sonic: Is that so? Well, let's see you try! After the fight... Erazor vanishes, Sonic dashes through the door. Shahra and Crystal: Sonic?! Sonic: Ah, I'm okay, I'm still... Shahra: That door, what is it? Sonic: I have an idea. Watch this! Open, Sesame! It didn't work. Crystal: Didn't work. Sonic: Ohhh, it didn't work! Shahra: Thats... They notice something on the wall. Shahra: There must be some... offering we need to make... Crystal: Seven... Sonic! Sonic: "When the seven rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between worlds shall open." We've got the Seven World Rings! This must be the door that they open! Crystal: Smart thinking, Sonic! They insert them, and the door opens. And Erazor comes out. Sonic: You just don't give up, do you? Erazor: You've brought me all seven World Rings! Well done! Sonic: Hey, of course, we're such great buddies after all. Crystal:(thoughts) Sonic, isn't he the enemy? Erazor: Shahra! Shahra: Uh! Erazor: You have done well in using him to gather the rings. Now, give them to me! Sonic: Hey, hold on! Aren't you going to do something about this?(points to his flame) Erazor: Shahra,please, quickly! Let us rule the world together! Shahra does it. Sonic: Shahra?! W-What's...? Shahra: I... I must... Sonic: Shahra, stop! Crystal: Yeah! Sonic: You can't do this! Think about what will happen! Shahra: I'm sorry, I have no choice... I just want to be back with him... Sonic: No! As Genie of the Ring, I command you! "Do what you truly think is right!" Shahra: Ahhh... aaaaah! She falls. Sonic: Shahra! Crystal: Shahra! No! Erazor: Prayers - Sadness - Rage - Hatred - Joy - Pleasure - Wishes. The seven hearts that make up the stories. These are the Seven World Rings that bind these pages together! Sonic: What???!!!! Erazor: "But the life of the collector of the rings shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control." I offer up YOUR life, blue hedgehog! Crystal:(thoughts) Good-Goodbye, S-Sonic. Sonic: Ngh! He gets shielded by Shahra. Sonic: Shahra! Crystal: Shahra!(runs toward her) Shahra: Sonic... I'm... sorry... I knew... all along... I knew what would happen, and I still get you involved. Sonic: It's okay. It's not your fault! Crystal: He's right! Shahra: Did I change my destiny? Did I keep our promise? Sonic: Shahra! Grant me a wish! I wish for you to not die and to go back to the way you were! Shahra: I'm so sorry, Master. I... cannot grant... Sonic's ring on his finger broke. Crystal: Shahra... Erazor: Hmph. In the end, such is the weak power of a Genie of the Ring. Ugh? Hrrrrgh! Wooaaarrrgh!(transforms) Alf Layla wa-Layla: I am Alf Layla wa-Layla! I AM the Arabian Nights! I will be it's new creator! I will remake this world, and this reality, in my own image! Sonic: This is, awful! You're just some incomplete monster! Crystal: This is bad, really bad... But 3 of the rings also go into Sonic. Sonic: Aaahhhh! Crystal: Sonic?! He transforms himself. Crystal: Sonic... (thoughts) Our lives depend on you. Sonic(now Darkspine Sonic): We've got to stop him... Shahra! Please, lend me your power! After the fight... Sonic turns to normal. Erazor: I shall not be defeated! If you defeat me, I will simply return again and again! I am immortal! I cannot be vanquished! Muhuhuhu-hahaha! He doesn't know Sonic is holding his lamp, until he shows it. Erazor: That can't be?! That's... the! Sonic: Hm hm! Crystal: Exactly. Flashback starts playing. Shahra: I want you to hold onto this. Later in the flashback Sonic: ...to go back to the way you were! The flashback ends. Sonic: The genie of the lamp is supposed to grant 3 wishes, am I right? Erazor: I will never grant any wish from the likes of you! Crystal: Too late, buddy. Sonic plops in the chair. Sonic: Hm! My first wish, Bring Shahra back to life! A bolt of energy hits Erazor. Erazor: Ugh! My body... My body is... Oh! Sonic's ring gets restored, and Shahra comes back to life. Crystal: Alright! Sonic: My second wish! Return the Arabian Nights to the way they were, so the world can have it's stories again! Erazor: Wha! Another bolt of energy hits Erazor. Erazor: Ugh! Crystal: Alright again! Good job Sonic! Erazor: M-my... Sonic: My third wish, Erazor Djinn! You shall live out the rest of time trapped in your lamp as you were in days of old! And the bolt of energy hits Erazor for the last time. Erazor: Ugh... ugh... ugh! Shahra, I know you're there! Please, stop him! We can start over the two of us, I swear! I swear it! While he's saying this, Sonic and Crystal just shake their heads. Erazor: The world is mine! I cannot be denied by those filthy rats! Whyyyyy?! Sonic: I told you. I'm not a RAT!(Erazor is sucked into the lamp) I'm a HEDGEHOG! Crystal: And I'm a RACCOON! Shahra starts crying. Sonic: Shahra, will you grant me one more wish? Shahra nods. Sonic: I wish for a mountain of handkerchiefs. Crystal: Hee hee. Millions of handkerchiefs fall from the sky. Sonic: Now, just let yourself cry. As much as you need to. You'll have plenty of handkerchiefs to help you through it. Crystal: Goodbye, Shahra. Crystal waves as it fades to white. Sonic just stares out at the world. After the credits of the fanfic... Shahra: And so, the legendary blue hedgehog, and his raccoon friend, having saved the world of the Arabian Nights, ran endlessly, until they found their way back into their own world. Along the way, they had many adventures, but those are stories... for another time. Thank you... Sonic the Hedgehog, the Legendary Hedgehog, and Crystal the Raccoon, one of his, and mine, greatest friends. The End Category:Fanfics Category:Pinkolol's fanfics